


A Wish Your Heart Makes

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is six year old in this, Carry On Countdown 2019, Gen, POV Vera, Prompt: Magical Creatures, Storytelling, he must be protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: It's nighttime at The Pitch Manor and Vera is putting a six year old Baz to sleep.
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553995
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> This one's really short but I just really love this.

“Vera, one more story? _Please_?”

I sigh as I close the book opened on my lap and look at Basil tucked into his bed, gazing at me with his big, hopeful eyes. 

“Basil, dear, you'd promised it'd be the last one.” I say, leaning towards him slightly and mussing up his hair a bit. He bites his lip sheepishly in response, before flashing me with his big smile. 

“I know, Vera, but I love your stories.” He says, and yawns widely. He's sleepy, of course he is, but he still wants a story. I'm not going to give in, he needs to sleep, but I can coddle him a little. I like to that a lot.

He's such a sweetheart, really. Bright eyes and a big, happy smile. His complexion is grey and that makes him look a little ill, but he's a healthy boy. He likes to play various games with me, games that usually involve me being a dragon and him the knight who's set out to find the treasure and defeat the dragon. 

He never defeats me, though. He always befriends me, makes me his companion in his games. Basil loves dragons.

He also loves books, though he's still too young to read the ones he wants. For now, I keep him satisfied with picture and children's books. He likes them too. Like I said, he's such a sweet little boy.

My heart breaks when I think of how tragically he lost his mother. They told me she died in a fire at the school she headed and Basil only narrowly escaped death. It must've been so hard for him. Sometimes, he wakes up in the middle of the night, screaming and crying for his mother, nearly inconsolable. I hug him tight then, whisper in his ear till he falls back asleep. I wish I could do something about his nightmares. No six year old deserves them.

“Vera?”

I snap out of my revery to find Basil looking at me curiously.

“Vera, what are you thinking?”

“Nothing, love.” I say, stroking his soft, black hair. 

“Will you still tell me a story?”

“No, love. It's late. You should sleep and I know you're tired.”

“I'm not.” He protests and then yawns again. I can't help but laugh at how adorable he is.

“Okay. You know what, I'll answer one question of yours if you promise to go to sleep now.”

Basil loves this. He loves asking me wild questions.

“Yes!” He chirps, “I promise!”

“Alright, cupcake. What's your question?”

He considers for a second and then whispers conspirationally, “Do people really eat fairies?”

 _What_ _the_ _fuck?_

“Aunty Fiona told me that my family once used to eat fairies. I don't like it because fairies sound so nice in your stories.”

Christ, how weird is this family? Eating fairies? _Seriously?_ Who says this morbid stuff to six year olds? They are going to fuck up Basil at this rate.

“Now listen here, cupcake.” I say, trying to sound as serious as I can. I must be doing a good job because he is listening to me very attentively. “People don't eat Fairies, your Aunty was joking. Fairies grant wishes, actually.”

Baz looks very surprised. “Really?”

“Yes, really. If you ask a fairy nicely, they'll fulfill your wish.”

He looks so happy at that, I can't help but smile back at him. 

“What will you wish for?” I ask him quietly after a few minutes, just he is falling asleep.

He sighs, a soft, innocent sound.

“I'll wish for mum to come back.” He mumbles sleepily. “I miss her so... much” 

Making a small, smacking sound with his lips, he falls asleep. My heart's breaking as I adjust his covers and kiss his forehead.

“I hope you find the fairies, Basil.”


End file.
